<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hühnerküsse by BalthTheChaoticGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125089">Hühnerküsse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood'>BalthTheChaoticGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Related, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Lots of kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Teen Angst, some crushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Über die Jahre hinweg machen die wilden Hühner einiges gemeinsam durch: Streits und Krisen, Schmetterlinge im Bauch, Liebeskummer und sogar dieses furcht-einflößende sogenannte 'Erwachsen werden'. Und auf die ein oder andere Art, mit der Zeit, hat fast jedes Huhn fast jedes andere geküsst - fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieda/Trude, Melanie/Frieda, Melanie/Sprotte, Melanie/Wilma, Sprotte/Frieda, Sprotte/Trude, Trude/Melanie, Wilma/Frieda, Wilma/Sprotte, Wilma/Trude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Melanie und Trude: nur zum Üben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Fanfic ist eine Sammlung von Drabbles, die wie kleine Fenster Einblicke in das Leben der wilden Hühner von der Grundschule bis zum Erwachsensein gibt. In jedem Kapitel gibt es einen Kuss zwischen zwei Hühnern. Dabei sind die Drabbles zwar chronologisch sortiert, aber inhaltlich nur lose zusammenhängend, sodass die einzelnen Kapitel auch für sich stehen können. </p>
<p>Diese Fic würde nicht existieren ohne <a href="https://queer-chnospinci.tumblr.com">@queer-chnospinci</a> und <a href="https://mondfahrt.tumblr.com">@mondfahrt</a> und die beständigen Gespräche (aka. galaxy brain takes in inboxes und tags) mit beiden. Danke euch aaaaaaahhhhh &lt;3</p>
<p>Zu jedem Kapitel werde ich außerdem ein Moodboard machen (sofern ich nicht irgendwann die Lust dran verliere^^), was ich auf tumblr posten werde.</p>
<p><a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/632357974311157760/h%C3%BChnerk%C3%BCsse-kapitel-1-melanie-und-trude">Hier</a> ist das Moodboard zum ersten Kapitel! Viel Spaß!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Nein, so geht das nicht“, sagt Melanie kopfschüttelnd und zupft unzufrieden an Trudes Haaren herum. Wenn sie die Haare nur richtig zurechtschiebt, dann können sie fast als Jungshaare durchgehen – Melanie hat nie verstanden, warum Trude sich ihre Haare nicht wachsen lässt. Es sind Trudes Ohrringe, die die Illusion zerstören. Die Ohrringe, und dass Trude so nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaut, als würde sie sie verschlucken wollen.</p>
<p>„Du bist der Junge“, erklärt Melanie zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal. „Deshalb musst du cool sein. Oder zumindest so wirken. In meiner Zeitschrift stand, dass Jungs manchmal auch Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben, aber das halt einfach nicht zeigen können.“</p>
<p>Trude seufzt verzweifelt. „Ich bin eben kein Junge!“ jammert sie. „Und deshalb kann ich auch nicht einfach so – naja, cool sein halt!“</p>
<p>Melanie gibt auf, rutscht in einen Schneidersitz und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand ihres Kinderzimmers. Keine Ahnung, warum das alles nicht klappt auf einmal. Im Kindergarten haben sie doch auch schon immer Familie gespielt – Melanie war die Mutter, Trude war der Vater, und Jotte, Trudes allerliebste Puppe, war das Kind. Da hat Trude sich auch nie beschwert und es immer so gemacht, wie Melanie es wollte. Melanie hat schließlich genug Prinzessinnenfilme und romantische Komödien geschaut um zu wissen, wie das alles geht.</p>
<p>Aber jetzt, wo es ernst wird, macht Trude plötzlich einen Rückzieher. Dabei schien sie doch noch voll mit dabei, als Melanie ihr vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie üben könnten. „Für die Jungs. Wenn uns jemand nach einem Date fragt.“</p>
<p>„Ich glaub‘ nicht, dass mich irgendein Junge je nach einem Date fragt“, hat Trude schulterzuckend gesagt. Aber als Melanie betont hat, wie wichtig es ist, einen guten ersten Kuss mit einem Jungen zu haben, und dass sie vorbereitet sein müssen – da hatte Trude nichts dagegen.</p>
<p>„Warum muss eigentlich immer ich der Junge sein?“ fragt Trude.</p>
<p>Melanie streicht sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Was für eine alberne Frage. „Na weil du die kurzen Haare hast! Und weil du sowieso viel mehr wie ein Junge aussiehst als ich.“ Außerdem will Melanie eben nicht der Junge sein. Wenn sie der Junge wäre, dann könnte sie ja gar nicht richtig üben, wie es wäre, mit einem zusammen zu sein.</p>
<p>Trude schnieft verstohlen und setzt sich neben Melanie auf den Boden, die Knie an die Brust gezogen. „Ich will aber kein Junge sein“, sagt sie.</p>
<p>„Weiß ich doch.“ Melanie rollt mit den Augen. „Ist doch nur gespielt.“</p>
<p>Trude schluckt. „Können wir nicht einfach beide das Mädchen sein?“ fragt sie leise.</p>
<p>„Red‘ keinen Unsinn.“ Melanies Ohrläppchen werden ganz heiß. „Natürlich nicht.“ Weiß doch jeder.</p>
<p>Als Trude daraufhin nichts sagt, stupst Melanie sie vorsichtig mit ihrem Knie an. Irgendwie hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie Trude vielleicht doch noch überreden kann – Trude lässt sich meistens von ihr überreden. „Ist es, weil du nicht anfangen willst?“</p>
<p>Trude sagt nichts. Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und starrt ihre Knie an.</p>
<p>Melanie denkt für einen Augenblick darüber nach. In ihren Lieblingsbüchern und -filmen ist es fast immer der Junge, der das Mädchen küsst und nicht umgekehrt. Aber vielleicht kann sie eine Ausnahme machen? Immerhin steht ihr erster richtiger Kuss auf dem Spiel – also natürlich der mit einem Jungen, das hier mit Trude würde schließlich nicht zählen. Aber die Übung braucht sie.</p>
<p>„Okay.“ Melanie holt tief Luft. „Ich küss‘ dich zuerst.“</p>
<p>Trude schaut auf und sieht Melanie mit großen Augen an. Für einen kurzen Moment spürt Melanie ein Flattern in ihrer Brust – sie hat Angst, dass Trude trotzdem noch nein sagt.</p>
<p>Aber dann reibt sich Trude das Gesicht, schnieft noch einmal und sagt: „Okay.“</p>
<p>Und bevor eine von beiden es sich anders überlegen kann, beugt Melanie sich vor und küsst Trude auf den Mund.</p>
<p>Ein seltsames Gefühl. Trudes Lippen sind ganz weich, viel weicher als Melanie es gedacht hätte, und es fühlt sich fast an, als würde Trude zittern. Melanie hält sie fest, am Nacken und an der Schulter. Ihr Herz rast; sie hat Angst, alles falsch zu machen. Trudes Nase drückt gegen ihre Wange, also legt sie den Kopf ein wenig schief, so wie sie es schon in Filmen gesehen hat. Trude bewegt sich ein wenig und Melanie denkt erst, dass sie zurückweichen will, aber dann liegt plötzlich Trudes Hand um Melanies Taille.</p>
<p>Melanie weiß nicht genau, wie lange sie sich küssen. Sie sollte es wissen, schließlich will sie sich jede Sekunde genau einprägen, ist ja alles Übung. Aber für ein paar lange Augenblicke verliert sie sich.</p>
<p>„Oh“, macht Trude irgendwann, lässt sich zurück gegen die Wand sinken und starrt an die Decke. „Okay.“</p>
<p>Melanies Herz hört nicht auf zu rasen. Warum zur Hölle rast es denn so?</p>
<p>Sie lässt Trude los und lehnt sich ebenfalls wieder zurück, und sie fragt sich, ob sie gerade einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hat. Sie hat gedacht, das hier würde nicht zählen. Es sollte ganz sicher nicht zählen, denn Trude ist kein Junge, sondern ihre beste Freundin, und sie haben nur geübt, es war nur gespielt!</p>
<p>Aber warum fühlt es sich dann trotzdem so an, als hätte Melanie gerade ihren ersten Kuss gehabt?</p>
<p>„Das erzählen wir niemandem, kapiert?“ sagt sie, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hat.</p>
<p>Trude nickt. Ihr Kopf ist ganz rot und schon wieder schaut sie Melanie nicht an, als sie sagt: „Also, wenn du nochmal…“</p>
<p>Sie bringt ihren Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Melanie schüttelt ohnehin schnell den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, das war genug Übung“, sagt sie, dann rappelt sie sich auf und streicht sich ihren Rock glatt. „Jedenfalls, es gibt bestimmt gleich Abendessen. Willst du mitessen? Dann sollten wir besser meiner Mutter Bescheid sagen.“</p>
<p>„Hmm?“ Trude blinzelt etwas verwirrt. „Oh, äh. Nein, ich muss nach Hause.“</p>
<p>„Okay.“ Viel mehr kann Melanie auch nicht mehr sagen. Sie begleitet Trude noch zur Haustür und winkt ihr hinterher, dann verkriecht sie sich zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ihrer Mutter sagt sie, dass sie keinen Hunger hat und ihr schlecht ist – und das ist noch nicht mal ganz gelogen. Und in ihr Tagebuch schreibt sie:</p>
<p>„5. Mai. Ich glaube, ich hatte meinen ersten Kuss. Ich hoffe, dass niemals jemand davon erfährt, sonst müsste ich auf der Stelle tot umfallen. Jungs sollten immer zuerst küssen, die können bestimmt viel besser entscheiden, ob es eine gute Idee ist. Ich kann das jedenfalls nicht.“</p>
<p>Dann klebt sie die Seiten mit Tesafilm zusammen, nur für den Fall, und versteckt ihr Tagebuch in einer verschlossenen Truhe ganz weit hinten unter ihrem Bett. Vor ihrer Schwester, ihren Eltern, und zur Not auch vor sich selbst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frieda und Sprotte: Jungshasserinnen, Mädchenküsserinnen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Torte hat sich irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Frieda nur wegen Sprotte mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Und während Frieda mit ihren Gedanken darüber beschäftigt ist, brennen bei Sprotte die Sicherungen durch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry für den Herzschmerz, <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/632720886435364864/h%C3%BChnerk%C3%BCsse-kapitel-2-frieda-und-sprotte">hier</a>, habt ein Moodboard! &lt;3 </p><p>Danke für die Kudos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es ist ein kühler Frühlingsnachmittag und Frieda bereut, dass sie keinen Pulli dabeihat, den sie über ihr kurzes Sommerkleid ziehen kann. Sie bereut außerdem, dass sie heute Morgen keine extra Ventile für ihre Reifen am Fahrrad eingesteckt hat – in letzter Zeit verschwinden die Ventile oft auf mysteriöse Art und Weise und tauchen erst Tage später in ihrem Briefkasten oder in der Schule auf ihrem Platz wieder auf. Frieda weiß genau, dass Torte dahintersteckt, aber sie hat bisher nichts zu ihm gesagt. Seit sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, macht er solchen Mist. Irgendwie hat sie das ungute Gefühl, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie mit ihm reden würde. Sie geht ihm einfach nur so gut sie kann aus dem Weg.</p><p>„Alles okay?“ fragt Sprotte sie plötzlich, und Frieda schreckt aus ihren Gedanken auf.</p><p>„Ja, passt schon.“ Sie nickt. Aber dann hält sie inne. Sprotte ist ihre beste Freundin, und sie hat sich immerhin bereit erklärt, die Räder mit Frieda nach Hause zu schieben, als Frieda bemerkt hat, dass sie keine Luft im Reifen hat. Und okay, in letzter Zeit sind die Dinge zwischen Sprotte und Frieda ein bisschen komplizierter geworden, aber davon weiß Sprotte schließlich nichts – und so soll es auch bleiben. Kein Grund also, ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Es ist Torte“, seufzt sie. „Ich hab‘ mein Ventil nicht einfach verloren. Ich glaub‘, er hat es geklaut. Schon wieder.“</p><p>Wie zu erwarten, geht Sprotte sofort in die Luft. „Was?! Dieser kleine –“</p><p>„Ist schon okay“, wiegelt sie ab. „Ich hab’s im Griff.“</p><p>Sprotte dampft immer noch vor Wut, aber sie sagt nichts mehr.</p><p>Schweigend schieben sie ihre Räder nebeneinander her. Frieda kann nicht aufhören, über das nachzudenken, was Wilma heute in der Pause gesagt hat. Nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe als Spionin der wilden Hühner erfüllt hatte, die sie so ernst nimmt. Nämlich, dass Torte den anderen Pygmäen erzählt, dass Sprotte eine Jungshasserin ist, und dass Frieda ihn nur abserviert hat, weil sie einfach alles tut, was Sprotte sagt. „Dann soll Frieda doch gleich mit Sprotte zusammen sein!“ soll Torte gehässig gesagt haben. Wilma hatte einen knallroten Kopf, als sie es den anderen Hühnern erzählt hat; sie hat die Worte kaum über die Lippen gekriegt.</p><p>Aber niemand, weder Wilma noch Sprotte, wahrscheinlich nicht mal Torte selbst, weiß, wie nah Torte damit an der Wahrheit ist. Nicht der Teil, dass Sprotte ihr das Schlussmachen mit Torte nur eingeredet hat – das ist natürlich völliger Quatsch. Dafür gab es viele Gründe. Aber das zweite. Dass Frieda und Sprotte zusammen sein sollten.</p><p>Das sieht Frieda auch so.</p><p>Und sie glaubt nicht, dass Sprotte das je erfahren sollte. Sprotte sieht das nämlich ziemlich sicher nicht so.</p><p>Und sie fragt sich, wie Torte eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Ist es Frieda etwa irgendwie anzusehen...?</p><p>„Was meinst du“, fragt Sprotte irgendwann leise und reißt Frieda schon wieder aus ihren Gedanken (sie hat heute viel zu viele von denen). „Was meinst du, hat Torte gemeint?“</p><p>Frieda schluckt. Ihre Hände fangen sofort an zu schwitzen und sie klammert sich fester um ihren Fahrradlenker. „Womit gemeint?“ Sie hofft verzweifelt, dass Sprotte nicht auf das hinauswill, was Frieda denkt.</p><p>„Na, dass ich eine Jungshasserin bin“, erklärt Sprotte schulterzuckend.</p><p>Frieda atmet erleichtert aus. „Ach das.“</p><p>„Ich hasse Jungs nicht“, verteidigt Sprotte sich. „Nur fiese Urwaldzwerge, die sich aufführen wie bescheuerte Affen, und die meinen Freundinnen das Leben zur Hölle machen. Und die denken, sie könnten sich alles erlauben, nur weil sie Jungs sind.“</p><p>Frieda muss schmunzeln. Da kann sie Sprotte nur zustimmen.</p><p>Sprotte hat sich so richtig in Rage geredet. „Ernsthaft mal, was fällt Torte ein?! Nur, weil du mit ihm Schluss machst, hat er noch lange kein Recht, sich so aufzuführen! Als würdest du ihm gehören. Ich schwöre, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal in die Finger kriege, dann –“</p><p>Grade will Frieda Sprotte beruhigen und ihr erklären, dass Torte diesen ganzen Ärger doch gar nicht wert ist, da schrillt hinter ihnen eine Fahrradklingel. Frieda wirft einen Blick über ihre Schulter. <em>Oh nein</em>.</p><p>„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…“ knurrt Sprotte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.</p><p>Frieda schüttelt den Kopf. „Sprotte, bitte –“</p><p>Aber Torte lässt ihr keine Zeit. Wie wild umkreist er die beiden Mädchen auf seinem Rad, klingelt ohne Pause und schneidet ihnen den Weg ab.</p><p>„Na wen haben wir denn da?“ ruft er über seine eigene Fahrradklingel hinweg. „Das neue Traumpaar der Schule!“</p><p>Frieda verdreht die Augen, aber innerlich zieht sich ihr Magen zusammen. Sie hätte nie mit Torte zusammenkommen sollen. Dann würde das alles hier nicht passieren.</p><p>„Mach‘ dich vom Acker, Zwerg!“ schnaubt Sprotte und schiebt ihren Vorderreifen in Tortes Fahrbahn. Der kann gerade noch so ausweichen und macht einen weiten Schlenker, bevor er zurückkommt und einfach einen größeren Kreis um Frieda und Sprotte fährt.</p><p>„Ernsthaft, Torte, geh einfach!“ fügt dann auch Frieda hinzu. Sofort hat sie das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihn besser einfach ignoriert hätte.</p><p>„Oho!“ macht Torte und hört endlich auf mit seinem ohrenbetäubenden Klingeln. „So ist das also! Sprotte hat dich mit ihrem Jungshass angesteckt, was?“</p><p>Sprotte macht einen plötzlichen Schritt nach vorne, aber Frieda hält sie am Arm zurück. Mit einem Blick bedeutet sie Sprotte, es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, als es sowieso schon ist; sie kann nur hoffen, dass Sprotte sie versteht. Sprotte sieht sie blinzelnd an – Frieda kann sehen, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten kann.</p><p>Torte bremst scharf ab und bleibt direkt vor ihnen stehen. Sein Blick ist fixiert auf Friedas Hand um Sprottes Handgelenk. Sein Gesicht ist eine Mischung aus Spott und Frust, und für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. Aber dann sagt er stattdessen griftig: „Wusste ich’s doch. Die Jungshasserinnen sind Mädchenküsserinnen. Stimmt doch, oder? Na, Frieda, wer kann besser küssen, Sprotte oder ich?“</p><p>Frieda lässt Sprottes Handgelenk los. Zum einen fühlt sie sich wie elektrisiert, als hätten Tortes Worte ihr einen Stromschlag verpasst. Zum anderen hätte sie plötzlich gar nichts mehr dagegen, wenn Sprotte Torte eine reinhauen würde.</p><p>„Jetzt reicht’s!“ Sprottes Stimme klingt schrill. Sie lässt ihr Fahrrad einfach fallen und es kippt laut krachend um, und Frieda denkt, dass Sprotte diesen kurzen Schockmoment nutzen wird, um sich auf Torte zu stürzen, aber nein. Sprotte wirbelt herum, packt Friedas Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst sie. Mitten auf den Mund.</p><p>Für mehrere Sekunden bleibt die Welt stehen. Friedas Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Fast lässt sie ihr eigenes Fahrrad auch noch fallen, nur ihre klammen Hände um den Lenker erinnern sie daran, dass sie im Hier und Jetzt ist, einen Körper hat und so.</p><p>Und dann dröhnen ihr zwei Dinge gleichzeitig lautstark im Gehirn: Erstens, Sprotte hat sie gerade geküsst. Und zweitens, das ist eine absolute Katastrophe.</p><p>„Teufel“, keucht Torte, der seine Sprache wohl wiedergefunden hat. Und dann nochmal: „Teufel! Ich fasse es nicht. Ich hatte recht…“</p><p>Frieda ist immer noch in Schockstarre. Sonst würde sie jetzt widersprechen, sofort, aber sie kann nicht. Sprotte hat aufgehört, sie zu küssen, aber sie hält immer noch Friedas Kopf fest, schaut Frieda immer noch ins Gesicht. Sie sieht fast so schockiert aus wie Frieda sich fühlt.</p><p>„Scheiße“, entfährt es Sprotte leise.</p><p>Und sie wirbelt herum, streckt ihre Arme nach Torte aus – wohl, um ihn doch endlich zu packen –, aber der weicht zurück, reißt sein Rad herum und tritt so schnell in die Pedale, wie Frieda es noch nie gesehen hat. Innerhalb von Sekunden ist er um die nächste Häuserecke verschwunden.</p><p>Sprotte hebt langsam ihr Rad vom Boden auf. Dann dreht sie sich zu Frieda um. „Ich dachte –“ setzt sie an. Dann schluckt sie. Dann versucht sie es nochmal. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte, dann hält er endlich seine verdammte Klappe.“</p><p>Frieda lacht. Es klingt schrill in ihren eigenen Ohren. „Da kennst du Torte aber schlecht.“</p><p>„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“ Sprotte sieht ganz elend aus. Wenn Frieda sich nicht so panisch fühlen würde, dann müsste sie fast wieder lachen.</p><p>Die Sache ist die: Es ist eine Katastrophe. Keine Frage. Torte wird sofort zu den anderen Pygmäen rennen und es ihnen weitererzählen, und morgen wird die ganze Schule darüber reden. Eine Katastrophe. Aber, sagt eine klitzekleine Stimme in Friedas Kopf, aber wenn Sprotte sie geküsst hat, dann… bedeutet das vielleicht, dass…</p><p>Gerade macht Frieda den Mund auf – um was genau zu sagen, weiß sie noch nicht –, aber da beantwortet Sprotte ihre Frage schon selbst: „Ich fahr‘ ihm sofort hinterher. Ich sag‘ ihm, dass er sich das sofort wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen soll, und dass ich ihm den abreiße, wenn er es irgendwem erzählt. Den Kopf, meine ich. Er darf es auf keinen Fall Fred – und den anderen, irgendwem, erzählen! Sonst redet morgen die ganze Schule darüber.“</p><p>Frieda seufzt. Natürlich bedeutet es nichts. Natürlich hat Sprotte mal wieder nicht nachgedacht, sind ihr einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt, und jetzt bereut sie es. Und Fred, natürlich. Den Verdacht hat sie schon länger – dass Sprotte interessierter an Fred ist, als sie es je zugeben würde, und ganz sicher nicht aus Bandengründen.</p><p>Gerade will sie Sprotte erklären, dass Torte sich nur noch mehr bestätigt sehen wird, wenn Sprotte ihm so droht, aber da schwingt Sprotte sich schon auf ihr Fahrrad. „Keine Sorge, Frieda, ich kümmer‘ mich drum!“</p><p>„Aber –“</p><p>Sprotte schaut noch einmal über ihre Schulter. Ihr Gesicht ist bleich wie eine Wand, sie sieht aus, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen. „Tut mir leid“, nuschelt sie. Dann dreht sie sich um und tritt in die Pedale.</p><p>Frieda blickt ihr sprachlos hinterher. Ein kalter Windzug fährt ihr durchs Haar und pustet ihr Gänsehaut auf die Arme. So eine verflixte – … so ein verdammter – … Dabei sollte doch Frühling sein. Dabei sollte das mit Torte doch abgehakt sein, und ihre beste Freundin sollte ihre beste Freundin sein, und nicht ein komplizierter Knoten in ihrem Herzen, und das alles hier sollte nicht so eine verdammte Katastrophe sein. Frieda ist zum Heulen zumute.</p><p>Aber sie denkt an den Kuss. Egal, wie kurz er war, egal, wie wenig er Sprotte bedeutet hat – Frieda wird ihn behalten. Jeden einzelnen Moment, vom Wummern ihres Herzens bis zu Sprottes kitzelndem Atem auf ihrer Oberlippe, von Sprottes kalten Händen auf ihren Wangen bis zu ihren eigenen Lippen, hart gegen Sprottes gepresst, kein Millimeter zwischen ihnen.</p><p>Den Kuss wird Frieda aufbewahren, beschließt sie, und alles andere vergessen. Ihre seltsamen Gefühle für Sprotte mit eingeschlossen. Dass die vollkommen nutzlos sind, ist ihr ja von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber spätestens jetzt. Sonst hätte Sprotte das hier ja nicht einfach so gemacht. Und dann so reagiert. Das ist Frieda alles glasklar.</p><p>Und morgen? Morgen wird Frieda so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und ein extra Ventil mitbringen, und einen dicken Pulli. Sie muss sich besser schützen. Und dann wird das schon alles, irgendwie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sprotte und Melanie: Mädchen auf Partys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sprotte ist auf einer Party, sie ist vielleicht ein wenig betrunken, und sie ist schlecht drauf. Aber als sie Melanie allein auf der Terrasse findet, merkt sie schnell, dass es Melanie noch schlechter geht.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CN: Alkoholkonsum von Minderjährigen</p><p>Okay uff ich bin so <em>tender</em> für Sprotte und Melanie und ich weiß gar nicht wieso?? Die Dynamik der beiden macht mich einfach fertig. Ich hab versucht, so genau wie möglich einzufangen, wie sie in den Büchern miteinander sind, aber ihnen gleichzeitig die Chance für mehr Verletzlichkeit zu geben - das ist das Ergebnis.</p><p>Ah, und <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/633309609946497024/h%C3%BChnerk%C3%BCsse-kapitel-3-sprotte-und-melanie">hier</a> ist das Moodboard!</p><p>Bitte, bitte redet mit mir über Melanie und Sprotte, hier oder auf <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/ask">tumblr</a>. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Party ist Sprotte eindeutig zu laut und zu voll. Warum sie überhaupt hergekommen ist, weiß sie nicht so recht – sie kennt Dina ja kaum, weiß gar nicht, warum sie sie zu ihrem Geburtstag eingeladen hat. Naja, Dina hat anscheinend fast alle aus der Klasse und der Parallelklasse eingeladen, vielleicht erklärt es das. Es erklärt nur nicht, warum Sprotte hergekommen ist. Vielleicht weil Dina so nett gelächelt und so hoffnungsvoll geschaut hat, als sie Sprotte die Einladung übergeben hat, und weil sie Sprotte ein Kompliment gemacht hat für ihre Hühnerfeder-Halskette.</p><p>Andere Hühner sind kaum welche hier. Wilma und Trude haben keine Erlaubnis von ihren Eltern gekriegt und Frieda muss auf Luki aufpassen. Melanie ist da, aber sie steht schon fast die ganze Zeit draußen auf der Terrasse und redet mit diesem Ricky aus der Parallelklasse, den alle so toll finden. Sprotte kann das nicht nachvollziehen; er kommt ihr eher vor wie ein elender Schleimer.</p><p>Okay, Sprotte hat schlechte Laune. Ihre Mutter holt sie erst in einer Stunde ab, und sie hat zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Bier getrunken, und jetzt ist ihr schlecht, und vorher hat sie noch mit Dina und Matilda und Isy geredet und es war irgendwie ganz nett, aber jetzt tanzen die drei mit irgendwelchen Jungs und Sprotte hat keine Lust mehr.</p><p>Immer geht es nur um Jungs. Ist doch ätzend.</p><p>Sprotte überlegt sich, ob sie noch ein Bier trinken soll, einfach, weil ihr nichts besseres einfällt, aber sie traut sich nicht. Sie ist jetzt schon ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, und wenn ihre Mutter sie später mit dem Taxi abholen kommt, darf sie sich nichts anmerken lassen.</p><p>Sie wandert ein bisschen durch die Räume. Dinas Familie wohnt in einem riesigen Haus und heute Abend haben sie es ganz für sich, weil ihre Eltern bei irgendeiner kranken Tante zu Besuch sind und ihr großer Bruder vorher mit seinen Kumpels abgehauen ist. Dina hat in der Küche ein Buffet aufgebaut, wo Sprotte sich ein Stück Pizza mitnimmt, das sie im Gehen isst. Im Esszimmer sind alle Möbel zur Seite geräumt, um Platz für eine Tanzfläche zu machen. Sprotte drängt sich durch die tanzenden Paare rüber zum Wohnzimmer. Dort macht sie fast auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt, weil auf dem riesigen Ecksofa gleich zwei knutschende Paare sitzen und Sprotte keine Lust hat, ihnen beim Speichelaustausch zuzusehen. Andererseits hat sie auch keine Lust, sich nochmal an den tanzenden Leuten hinter ihr vorbeizuzwängen, also bleibt ihr nur noch ein Ausweg: Die Terrassentür. Sprotte hofft inbrünstig, dass sie dort nicht auch Melanie und Ricky beim Knutschen vorfinden wird, atmet noch einmal tief durch und tritt dann vor die Tür nach draußen.</p><p>Melanie und Ricky knutschen nicht. Ricky ist nicht mal mehr da. Und auch sonst ist die Terrasse leer; erst, als Sprottes Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, entdeckt sie Melanie. Die sitzt auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand gelehnt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Sprottes Brust zieht sich zusammen. Melanie sieht irgendwie traurig aus – sofort spürt Sprotte die Traurigkeit auch, wie ein Echo in ihrem Körper.</p><p>„Melanie?“ sie tippt mit ihrem Fuß vorsichtig gegen die Spitze von Melanies weißen Sandalen.</p><p>Erst jetzt scheint Melanie sie zu bemerken. Sie öffnet die Augen und blinzelt Sprotte abwesend an; Sprotte merkt sofort, dass Melanie betrunken ist.</p><p>„Oh, du bist’s“, sagt Melanie.</p><p>Es klingt so enttäuscht, dass Sprotte am liebsten entweder in die Luft gehen oder gleich wieder abdampfen würde. Aber sie will keinen Streit mit Melanie anfangen, nicht heute Abend auch das noch, darum sagt sie nichts und rutscht neben Melanie an der Wand herunter auf den Boden.</p><p>„Gute Party, hmm?“</p><p>Sprotte ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Melanie das ironisch meint, aber zur Sicherheit brummt sie einfach nur nichtssagend. „Wo hast du Ricky gelassen?“ fragt sie, weil sie es sich doch nicht verkneifen kann.</p><p>„Uäh, Ricky.“ Melanie verzieht das Gesicht. „Den hab‘ ich zum Teufel gejagt. Den ganzen Abend lang hat er mich angebaggert, aber dann kam Vivi und hat mich angeschrien, weil Ricky anscheinend jetzt mit Linda zusammen ist, aber woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen?! Und sowieso, ich hab‘ nur mit ihm geredet! Er ist doch derjenige, der es besser wissen müsste! Und Vivi hat all diese gemeinen Sachen gesagt –“</p><p>Und dann zuckt Sprotte zusammen, weil Melanie plötzlich ein lautes Schluchzen entfährt. Sprotte ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie Melanie jemals so weinen gesehen hat. Sie fühlt sich absolut hilflos. Melanie kullern dicke Tränen über die Wangen und sie umklammert sich selbst, und Sprotte braucht eine ganze Minute, bevor sie sich überwinden kann, einen Arm um Melanies Schulter zu legen.</p><p>Nur zögerlich lehnt Melanie sich an Sprottes Schulter, aber dann schluchzt sie dort leise weiter, ohne ein weiteres Wort.</p><p>Sprotte schluckt beklommen. Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. Vielleicht sollte sie gar nichts sagen, aber mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde drückt die Stille schwerer auf sie. Deshalb platzt sie mit der nächstbesten Frage heraus, die ihr über die Lippen kommt. „Warum bist du denn nicht zu mir gekommen?“ Sie hätte ja helfen können. Sie weiß nicht mal wirklich, wer Vivi ist, oder Linda, aber sie hätte die beiden schon zur Schnecke gemacht. Und Ricky natürlich auch.</p><p>„Ach, tu doch nicht so.“ Melanie klingt trotzig. Sie windet sich aus Sprottes Arm und starrt sie mit geröteten Augen an. „Was weiß ich, vielleicht hättest du ihnen auch noch recht gegeben. Du sagst oft echt fiese Sachen über mich, wenn ich mit Jungs rede oder mich hübsch mache. Ich weiß doch, was alle sagen! Ist mir doch auch egal. Nur, dass meine eigenen Freundinnen genau das gleiche denken…“ Und dann bricht sie wieder in Schluchzen aus und vergräbt ihren Kopf auf ihren angewinkelten Knien. Dieses Mal schüttelt sie Sprottes Hand um ihre Schulter ab.</p><p>Mit einem Mal fühlt sich Sprotte ganz elend. Es stimmt ja – sie hat schon oft nicht gerade nette Sachen zu Melanie gesagt. Aber doch nur, weil Melanie immer genauso gut ausgeteilt hat wie sie eingesteckt hat! Weil Melanie nie so ausgesehen hat, als würde es ihr nahegehen. Irgendwie hat Sprotte immer gedacht, dass Melanie perfekt und unantastbar ist. Und es hat sie wahnsinnig gemacht – so wahnsinnig, dass sie einfach daran kratzen musste. Dass Melanie nicht zum ersten Mal über all das weint, wird Sprotte jetzt plötzlich klar, wo sie Melanie hier sitzen sieht.</p><p>Verdammt. Es tut ihr leid.</p><p>Sie wünschte, sie würde das über die Lippen kriegen, aber dann würde sie ja zugeben, dass sie es verkackt hat. Und es gibt nichts, was Sprotte weniger kann. „Melanie…“ sagt sie stattdessen, aber Melanie schüttelt wild ihren Kopf. Ihr Gesicht ist hinter ihren Locken versteckt.</p><p>Sprotte sitzt nur hilflos da und vergräbt ihre Fingernägel in ihren Fäusten.</p><p>„Ich glaub‘“, schnieft Melanie nach einer Weile, „dass du mich eigentlich gar nicht wirklich magst. Ihr alle. Ich pass‘ doch eh nicht in eure bescheuerte Bande. Ihr wärt alle besser dran ohne mich.“</p><p>Sprotte presst die Lippen zusammen. „Stimmt doch gar nicht“, sagt sie leise. Und weil ihr nichts besseres einfällt, setzt sie hinzu: „Trude mag dich, sehr.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Das war wahrscheinlich nicht die richtige Antwort.</p><p>Melanie lacht auf, schrill und kurz. „Trude ist doch egal.“ Dann, schnell: „Nein, also, so meine ich das natürlich nicht. Nur – …“ Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht Sprotte an. Sprotte muss wegsehen. „Du bist die, auf die es ankommt. Die hören alle nur auf dich. Und wenn du mich nicht magst, dann…“ Melanies Stimme wird immer leiser, dann verstummt sie einfach.</p><p>Sprottes Herz pocht schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen. Natürlich sollte sie jetzt einfach schnell sagen, dass sie Melanie mag, und dass das alles Unsinn ist, und dass Melanie nur betrunken ist und sich das alles einredet. Sie kann nicht – sie muss erst darüber nachdenken.</p><p>Melanie treibt sie in den Wahnsinn. Fast jeden Tag sagt oder tut sie irgendwas, was Sprotte an die Decke gehen lässt. Sie nimmt die Bande nicht ernst, nennt sie ‚Kinderkram‘, sie kommt zu spät zu Bandentreffen, oder einfach gar nicht. Sie verbündet sich mit dem Feind, den Pygmäen. Die meiste Zeit über wirkt sie nicht mal so, als würde sie ein wildes Huhn sein wollen. Und trotzdem… wenn Sprotte versucht, sich die Bande ohne Melanie vorzustellen, dann schlägt ihr Kopf Alarm. Das geht nicht. Die wilden Hühner ohne Melanie, unmöglich. Wenn Sprotte ab jetzt Melanie nur noch am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers sehen würde, oder quer über den Pausenhof und nirgends sonst – nein. Sprotte kann und will sich das nicht vorstellen. Alles muss so bleiben, wie es ist.</p><p>„Ich will dich in der Bande“, sagt sie endlich leise, wahrscheinlich viel zu spät. Melanie ansehen kann sie immer noch nicht. „Und ich mag dich.“</p><p>Melanie schnaubt. Vielleicht schnieft sie auch nur, Sprotte ist sich nicht ganz sicher.</p><p>„Doch, wirklich“, nuschelt Sprotte, und vielleicht kann sie alles noch retten, wenn sie für einen Moment lang ihren Stolz begraben kann. „Du bist wunderbar, so wie du bist. Und diese Vivi ist eine Mistkuh, und Ricky, dieses Schwein, verdient eine saftige Ohrfeige. Und ich – … es...“ Sprotte beißt sich auf die Zunge. Dann presst sie schnell hervor: „Es tut mir leid, okay? Natürlich bin ich auf deiner Seite. Ich wäre bescheuert, wenn nicht. Du bist echt toll, klar? Und ist mir doch egal, mit welchen Jungs du sprichst oder wie du rumläufst oder was weiß ich. Sind doch alle nur neidisch, weil sie nicht so hübsch sind wie du.“ Sofort steigt Sprotte das Blut in die Wangen. Das letzte hat sie eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, dass Melanie hübsch ist. Ist ihr nur so rausgerutscht.</p><p>„Oh“, haucht Melanie. Ihre Stimme klingt plötzlich ganz sanft.</p><p>Sprotte rutscht unruhig auf dem kalten Steinboden herum. Herauswinden kann sie sich daraus jetzt wohl nicht mehr. „Ja, okay, ich finde dich schön“, sagt sie und schiebt trotzig ihr Kinn vor. Herausfordernd starrt sie Melanie an, mit ihrem Blick versucht sie zu sagen, <em>aber bild‘ dir bloß nichts darauf ein</em>.</p><p>Melanie erwidert den Blick, aber ihrer ist weich, ganz und gar nicht eingebildet. Ihre Augen sind gerötet, ihre Wimperntusche ein wenig verschmiert, auf ihren Wangen hat sie nervöse Flecken. Ihren Lipgloss hat sie ganz abgekaut.</p><p>Verfluchter Mist. Sprotte muss zugeben, dass es stimmt: Sie findet Melanie wunderschön. Eigentlich immer, und jetzt vielleicht gerade noch mehr, vielleicht, weil sie das Gefühl hat, Melanie zum ersten Mal so richtig zu sehen. Sie kann ihren Blick nicht von Melanie nehmen.</p><p>Und sie ist so schockiert davon, wie tief diese Erkenntnis sie aufwühlt, dass sie kaum bemerkt, wie Melanie näherkommt. Erst, als Melanies zitternde Lippen sich sanft gegen ihre eigenen pressen, wird Sprotte klar, was hier gerade passiert.</p><p>Für eine Sekunde fällt sie. Wie durch eine Falltür, die sich in ihrer Magengrube auftut und sie hunderte von Metern in die Tiefe reißt. Sprotte kann sich nicht bewegen, nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starren. Melanies Augen sind geschlossen. Sprotte kann ihr Parfüm riechen.</p><p>Dann erwacht sie aus ihrer Trance. Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, schiebt sie Melanie von sich.</p><p>Melanie öffnet ihre Augen und blinzelt, erst verwirrt, dann panisch. Dann fängt sie wieder an zu weinen. Sie ist wohl noch betrunkener als Sprotte dachte.</p><p>„Melanie, ich…“, beginnt sie vorsichtig, dann legt sie sich sorgsam ihre Worte zurecht, bevor sie sie ausspricht, ausnahmsweise. „Ich mag dich. Aber nicht so.“</p><p>Mit großen Augen starrt Melanie sie an und schüttelt hastig den Kopf. „Nein, nein!“ Sie rutscht ein wenig von Sprotte weg und schüttelt dann wieder den Kopf. Ihre Locken fliegen von einer Seite zur anderen und dann wieder zurück. Sprotte ist wie hypnotisiert davon.</p><p>„Nein“, beginnt Melanie nochmal, „so meinte ich das gar nicht, ich – tut mir leid, das war nur… Ich wollte nur Danke sagen. War nur ein Spaß.“</p><p>Und Sprotte weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Sie weiß es nicht, als sich Melanie nur wenige Minuten später hastig verabschiedet, Sprotte halbherzig umarmt und dann gleich wieder loslässt. Sie weiß es nicht, als sie schweigend auf der Rückbank des Taxis sitzt und keine Antwort für ihre Mutter hat, die fragt, ob sie einen schönen Abend hatte. Sie weiß es nicht, als sie später in dieser Nacht im Dunkeln in ihrem Bett liegt, an die Decke starrt und sich fragt, was es zu bedeuten hat. Ob es was zu bedeuten hat. Und sie weiß es nicht, als Melanie ihr am Montag in der Schule einen Zettel zusteckt, auf dem steht: „Alles okay zwischen uns, oder? Keine Panik, Mädchen machen das eben manchmal auf Partys. Die Jungs mögen das. ;-)“ Als ob es Sprotte interessieren würde, was Jungs mögen. Als ob je irgendein Junge davon erfahren wird.</p><p>Sprotte weiß nicht, warum Melanie sie geküsst hat an diesem Abend, aber sie kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trude und Frieda: Ein besserer Romeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trude hat gehofft, dass sie niemals irgendwer auf ihren ganz offensichtlichen Crush auf Melanie ansprechen würde - aber Frieda war immer schon viel zu aufmerksam. Und es könnte alles ganz schrecklich sein, aber dann teilt auch Frieda ein Geheimnis mit Trude...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nach einem kurzen Hiatus bin ich wieder back on my bullshit :D </p>
<p>In diesem Kapitel hab ich einmal mehr in letzter Zeit meine Liebe für Trude entdeckt - ich hoffe, ihr liebt sie genauso sehr wie ich. &lt;3</p>
<p><a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/638696465382899712/h%C3%BChnerk%C3%BCsse-kapitel-4-trude-und-frieda-trude-hat">Hier</a> ist das heutige Moodboard. Und wie immer sind meine askbox und meine DMs offen für alle, die dwh diskutieren wollen &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ist ja nicht so, als hätte es Trude besonders gut geheimgehalten. Sie kann sich einfach nie zurückhalten, wenn es um dieses Thema geht, und dann hat sie immer schon viel mehr gesagt, als sie eigentlich preisgeben wollte.</p>
<p>Trotzdem schaut sie Frieda jetzt geschockt an, als die es einfach ausspricht.</p>
<p>„Du magst Melanie, oder? Also, du… <em>magst</em> sie?“</p>
<p>Trude hat wohl einfach gehofft, dass die anderen es niemals erwähnen würden, selbst wenn sie es klar und deutlich sehen können. Weil es halt manche Dinge gibt, über die man einfach nicht redet. Und Trude ist sich bisher ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass ‚in die beste Freundin verliebt sein‘ dazugehört. Und jetzt sagt Frieda einfach sowas.</p>
<p><em>Nein</em>, will Trude sagen, <em>nein, tu‘ ich nicht</em>. Stattdessen füllen sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.</p>
<p>„Oh, Trude…“ seufzt Frieda und zieht sie in eine Umarmung. „Tut mir leid.“</p>
<p>Trude weiß nicht so genau, was Frieda leidtut – dass sie gefragt hat? Dass Trude so jämmerlich ist? –, aber es ist eh egal. Trude kann nur noch schluchzen, es bricht plötzlich alles aus ihr raus. Frieda tätschelt ihr sanft den Rücken. Und Trude bringt kein Wort raus.</p>
<p>Da sind sie nun, ihr erster gemeinsamer Abend am wahrscheinlich schönsten Ort der Welt – Monas Reithof. Trude und ihre allerbesten Freundinnen. Und Trude hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich mal wieder die Augen aus dem Kopf zu heulen. Typisch. Und dann auch noch wegen Melanie. Typisch.</p>
<p>Zum Glück sieht es nur Frieda, immerhin. Sprotte ist seit einer halben Stunde weg, eigentlich nur kurz ihrer Mutter Tschüss sagen, aber sie ist seither nicht wiedergekommen. Wilma hat ihr Theaterstück geschnappt und irgendwas von wegen „Text lernen“ genuschelt – Trude ist sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass Wilma nur ein wenig allein sein will, vor allem nach dem Aufstand, den ihre Mutter hier vor Mona und allen abgezogen hat. Und Melanie. Melanie hatte kaum ihre Sachen ausgepackt, bevor sie auch schon angekündigt hat, dass sie Mona mal eben nach dem Telefon fragen geht. „Ich hab‘ Willi versprochen, dass ich ihn anrufe, sobald wir hier sind“, hat sie mit roten Ohren erklärt.</p>
<p>Und damit hat das ganze Schlamassel hier angefangen. Weil Trude aus Versehen ein leises Seufzen rausgerutscht ist, als sie leidend die Tür angeschaut hat, die hinter Melanie zugefallen ist. Weil Frieda, die schon immer die Aufmerksamste von allen wilden Hühnern gewesen ist, sie durchschaut hat. Weil sie es wahrscheinlich schon längst wusste, weil Trude noch nie gut darin gewesen ist, ihre Bewunderung für Melanie zu verstecken.</p>
<p>„Pssst“, macht Frieda beruhigend und malt mit der flachen Hand Kreise auf Trudes Rücken. „Ist schon gut. Ist schon in Ordnung.“</p>
<p>Trude reißt sich von ihr los, zerrt die Decke von ihrem Bett herunter und verkriecht sich unter den Laken. Bettdecke über den Kopf. Sie kann Frieda kaum noch ansehen. Aber Frieda nicht sehen ist noch schlimmer, also reißt Trude die Decke wieder runter und setzt sich auf. „Nichts ist in Ordnung!“ protestiert sie. „Rein gar nichts! Melanie ist meine beste Freundin! Und sie ist mit Willi zusammen! Und ich dachte, ich komme damit klar, und eigentlich komme ich damit ja auch klar, seit über einem Jahr, oder eigentlich viel länger, vor Willi und allem. Aber dann macht sie solche Sachen, so romantisches Zeug!“ Trude gestikuliert tränenverschmiert zur Zimmertür, um deutlich zu machen, was sie meint: dass Melanie Willi gestern zuletzt gesehen hat und ihn jetzt schon so sehr vermisst, dass sie ihn sofort anrufen muss. Sie hofft, dass Frieda versteht, was sie meint. „Und ich will ja gar nicht eifersüchtig sein, Eifersucht ist total bescheuert, und natürlich will ich, dass Melli glücklich ist! Und ich will sie gar nicht mögen! Oder überhaupt irgendwelche Mädchen mögen! Aber ich hab’s versucht, ich kann einfach nichts dagegen machen.“</p>
<p>Das ist alles nur so aus Trude rausgesprudelt, gar nicht geplant. Als hätte Frieda bei ihr einen Draht gelöst und Trude wäre einfach explodiert, wie eine Sektflasche. Und jetzt will sich Trude am liebsten wieder unter der Decke verstecken, aber Frieda hält sie auf. Frieda legt ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, lächelt vorsichtig und sagt leise: „Ist doch nicht schlimm.“</p>
<p>Trude schnieft. Was weiß Frieda schon. Das hier fühlt sich verdammt schlimm an. Nicht die ganze Zeit. Manchmal ist es auch ganz schön – ziemlich oft eigentlich. Aber jetzt gerade? Fühlt es sich an, als müsste Trude für immer vom Erdboden verschluckt werden. „Doch“, sagt sie leise und trotzig, zieht ihre Brille ab und wischt sich mit ihrem Hemdärmel die Tränen aus den Augen.</p>
<p>Nachdrücklich schüttelt Frieda den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht“, sagt sie. „Also, ich meine…“ Sie mustert Trude mit zusammengepressten Lippen, scheint einen Moment lang nachzudenken. „Ich meinte, es ist nicht schlimm, Mädchen zu mögen. Sucht sich ja kein Mensch aus, wen er mag, Mädchen oder Jungen oder beides, oder niemanden, oder was auch immer. Das passiert halt einfach so.“</p>
<p>Irgendwas ist da in Friedas Stimme, was Trude aufhorchen lässt. Friedas Hand, die immer noch Trudes Handgelenk festhält, liegt auf einmal viel unsicherer auf ihrem Arm, so als würde sie überlegen, ob sie loslassen soll. Es bringt Trudes Herz plötzlich unruhig zum lauter klopfen. Trude weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll, traut sich nicht zu fragen; aber sie presst ihren Arm ein wenig fester gegen Friedas Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass Frieda sie versteht.</p>
<p>„Ich mag auch Mädchen, weißt du“, stolpert es da plötzlich über Friedas Lippen. Ihr Blick huscht vom Fußboden zu Trudes Gesicht und dann zurück zum Boden. „Naja.“ Sie kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ein Mädchen.“</p>
<p>„Was…?“ beginnt Trude, aber sie kann sich nicht aufs Nachfragen konzentrieren, weil ihr Kopf sofort anfängt zu rattern und zu rechnen. Es ist keine schwierige Rechnung, vor allem nicht, wenn sie alles, was sie über Frieda weiß, zusammenzählt mit allem, was Friedas wandernder Blick zu Sprottes leerem Bett und ihren Sachen verrät.</p>
<p>„Oh.“</p>
<p>Frieda zuckt mit den Schultern. „Jep.“</p>
<p>„Tut mir leid…?“ Trude weiß nicht so recht, was sie sagen soll. Sie ist wohl immer viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und ihrer Krise über ihre eigenen Gefühle beschäftigt gewesen, um auf Frieda zu achten. Und darauf, dass sie vielleicht in all der Zeit genauso offensichtlich gewesen ist wie Trude. Vielleicht ein wenig bodenständiger und etwas weniger verträumt, aber doch. Sprotte. Na dann. Trude kann das vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen, aber verstehen kann sie es allemal. Sprotte und Frieda. Eigentlich nicht sehr überraschend.</p>
<p>Frieda seufzt. „Nicht so schlimm.“</p>
<p>Da sitzen sie nun beide, bedrückt schweigend nebeneinander auf Trudes Bett. Beide mit ihren Gefühlen. Aber irgendwie, bemerkt Trude, nachdem die erste Übelkeit und Nervosität verflogen ist, irgendwie auch schön. So zu wissen, dass sie nicht alleine ist.</p>
<p>Sie nimmt Friedas Hand von ihrem Unterarm und legt sie zwischen ihre zwei eigenen, hält sie fest. Und sie sitzen schweigend da, für eine ganze Weile. Zum ersten Mal macht Trude diese Stille nicht nervös. Je länger sie so sitzen, desto ruhiger fühlt sie sich.</p>
<p>„Nur, um das klarzustellen“, sagt sie irgendwann, aber nicht nur einfach, um das Schweigen zu füllen, sondern weil es ihr wichtig ist, dass Frieda das weiß. „Ich finde es auch nicht schlimm. Mädchen mögen, mein ich. Ich, oder du, oder wer auch immer. Es wär‘ nur irgendwie, naja…, besser, wenn es Mädchen wären, die uns auch zurückmögen, oder?“</p>
<p>Frieda muss lachen. „Stimmt“, sagt sie, ihre Stimme ein wenig wackelig. Trude bemerkt erst jetzt, dass Frieda auch ein wenig gerötete Augen hat. „Ist höchste Zeit, dass ich mich in jemand anderes verliebe.“</p>
<p>„Hmm“, macht Trude. Das hat sie auch schon versucht, das mit dem ‚jemand anderes lieben‘. Nur hat es sie kein bisschen weitergebracht, weil sie dann gleichzeitig immer noch in Melanie verliebt gewesen ist, und trotzdem noch nie jemanden gefunden hat, der sie zurückgeliebt hätte. „Nur, wen?“ fragt sie mehr so rhetorisch.</p>
<p>Frieda zuckt die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin mir zurzeit nicht mal sicher, ob ich Jungs auch mag, und ich kenne keine Mädchen, die auch Mädchen mögen. Also keine hohen Erfolgschancen.“</p>
<p><em>Du kennst mich</em>, denkt Trude mehr so automatisch, und sofort schießt ihr das Blut ins Gesicht. Schnell lässt sie Friedas Hand los und zieht sich ihre Bettdecke wieder bis unter die Nase. Dann erst kann sie sich langsam sammeln, räuspert sich und sagt: „Was ist mit Nora? Ihr beiden gebt doch schon auf der Bühne ein so hübsches Paar ab.“ Nora ist der Romeo zu Friedas Julia in der Theater-AG; Trude kann sich kaum etwas Romantischeres vorstellen.</p>
<p>„Ha.“ Frieda schnaubt. „Nora ist sowas von hetero! Sie hat es noch kein einziges Mal geschafft, die Kussszene mit mir zu proben. Fängt einfach immer bescheuert an zu kichern, richtig kindisch. Nicht gerade ein Vorbilds-Romeo, wenn du mich fragst.“</p>
<p>Trude rollt die Augen. „Uff, ja, bescheuert.“ Ihr ist immer noch ganz heiß im Gesicht, jetzt auch, weil sie daran denkt, dass sie Nora nicht versteht – Trude würde es sich sicher nicht entgehen lassen, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit hätte, Frieda zu küssen.</p>
<p>„Ich hab‘ es von Anfang an gesagt“, sagt Frieda da plötzlich. „Du hättest Romeo spielen können. Du hättest das so viel besser gemacht als sie.“</p>
<p>Trude zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie ist überfordert, weil sie nicht gut mit Komplimenten ist, und weil Frieda gerade indirekt gesagt hat, dass Trude sie besser küssen könnte als Nora. Und weil Frieda nach und nach auch zu bemerken scheint, was sie da gerade gesagt hat.</p>
<p>„Ich meine…“ beginnt sie zögernd, scheint aber kein Ende für den Satz zu haben.</p>
<p>Trude schüttelt schnell den Kopf. „Ja, klar. Ich weiß schon, was du meinst.“ Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hat, was Frieda meint. Sie befürchtet nur, dass jede weitere Erklärung alles noch komplizierter machen würde.</p>
<p>Aber der Schaden ist schon angerichtet. So wie Frieda sie ansieht… als würde sie plötzlich über Trude als Romeo nachdenken, und über die Kussszene mit Trude als Romeo.</p>
<p><em>Aber wieso eigentlich Schaden?</em>, schleicht sich ein leiser Gedanke in Trudes Kopf. <em>Wieso eigentlich nicht?</em> Frieda hat es gerade selbst gesagt: Ihre Erfolgschancen, sich in andere Mädchen zu verlieben, die auch Mädchen mögen, sind quasi gleich null. Oder halt eins. Und Trude findet Frieda wirklich hübsch, und wirklich wunderbar nett, und Frieda hat ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht und… „Ich würde nicht kichern.“ Das rutscht Trude einfach so raus. Schon wieder zu viel gesagt. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät. „Wenn ich dich küssen dürfte.“</p>
<p>Frieda blinzelt. Und dann dreht sie sich langsam Trude zu, mit geröteten Wangen. „Ich auch nicht“, haucht sie, und dann: „Also… du darfst. Wenn du willst.“</p>
<p>Trude stockt der Atem. Romeo. Sie, Romeo. Sie muss nicht nachdenken, dafür hat sie zu oft nächtelang wach gelegen und die Worte aus ihrem Textbuch immer wieder leise vor sich hingeflüstert. Und Frieda, die wunderbare Frieda, Julia. Und Trude darf. Atemlos spricht sie: „Zwei Pilger, neigen meine Lippen sich, den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen.“</p>
<p>Und sie küsst Frieda. Und Frieda küsst sie zurück.</p>
<p>Und wenn die Welt auch nur ein bisschen fair wäre, dann würde Trude jetzt ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch fühlen, und Musik in ihren Ohren klingen hören, und das ganze Brimborium, aber… nichts. Dieser wunderbare Moment, dieses wunderbare Mädchen, und. Nichts. Weil Trude stattdessen an das erste Mädchen denkt, das sie je geküsst hat, das sie nie wieder küssen wird. Da hilft nicht mal Shakespeare.</p>
<p>Trude seufzt.</p>
<p>Frieda lehnt sich zurück, streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und seufzt auch. „Nicht wirklich, oder?“</p>
<p>Trude schüttelt den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.“</p>
<p>Nein, ‚einfach‘ gibt es bei Trude nicht. Sie vergräbt sich tiefer in ihre Bettdecke und schnieft. „‘Nen Versuch war’s wert.“ Sie hat es nicht lustig gemeint, aber Frieda lacht trotzdem, und Trude kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Immerhin scheint zwischen Frieda und ihr alles okay zu sein. „Du sagst doch niemandem was, oder?“ fragt sie. „Wegen Melanie mein‘ ich.“</p>
<p>Frieda schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Und du…?“</p>
<p>„Kein Wort, versprochen.“</p>
<p>Trude gähnt. Sie ist auf einmal sehr müde. Die Anreise, diese Gefühlsachterbahn, das Gespräch… alles echt anstrengend. „Ich glaub‘, ich geh‘ schlafen.“</p>
<p>„Gute Idee.“ Frieda nickt. Dann fällt ihr Blick wieder auf Sprottes leeres Bett. „Ich denke, ich sollte vielleicht mal schauen, wo Sprotte bleibt.“</p>
<p>Trude nickt. „Klar.“ Und dann geht sie Zähneputzen, zieht sich ihren Schlafanzug an und macht das Licht aus. An Schlaf ist noch lange nicht zu denken. Nicht, als Melanie ein paar Minuten später ins Zimmer kommt, auch wenn Trude sich da schon schlafend stellt. Auch nicht, als Wilma kurz darauf leise fluchend zurückkommt und mit Melanie ein paar geflüsterte Worte austauscht – irgendwas über kleine Monster, und „hat mir gerade noch gefehlt“, und Rache. Und auch nicht, als viel später Frieda und Sprotte sich im Dunkeln ihren Weg zu ihren Betten tasten. Trude liegt noch wach, als alle anderen wilden Hühner um sie herum längst eingeschlafen sind, und fragt sich, was jede von ihnen wohl träumt.</p>
<p>Trude selbst träumt von Melanie später, Melanie als Julia im Theaterstück, wie ihre blonden Locken ihr spielerisch über die Schulter hängen in der Ballszene, Melanie in einem zauberhaften Ballkleid, wie ihre Augen hinter ihrer Maske funkeln. „Nein, Pilger, lege nichts der Hand zuschulden für ihren sittsam-andachtsvollen Gruß.“</p>
<p>Aber selbst in ihrem eigenen Traum ist Trude nicht Romeo. Sie ist nur die Amme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wilma und Sprotte: was zählt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Die wilden Hühner spielen nur einmal kurz Flaschendrehen, und plötzlich kann niemand von ihnen mehr aufhören, übers Jungs küssen und Mädchen küssen zu reden - es gibt nichts Schrecklicheres, findet Wilma. Aber dann kommt alles noch viel schrecklicher, weil Sprotte Wilma herausfordert, und Wilma gegen Sprotte gewinnen muss. Oder zumindest nicht verlieren darf.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaahhhhh dieses Kapitel hätte einfach sein müssen, weil es von all den Kapiteln dieser Fic das ist, was am längsten geplant und dessen Plot mir am klarsten im Kopf war. Aber irgendwie hab ich selbst nach mehreren Korrekturen immer noch dieses "aaaaaaahhhhhh was tue ich hier??!"-Gefühl?? Idk. So ist es jetzt. Danke an Laura fürs Beta-en, das hat es beachtlich verbessert. &lt;3</p>
<p>Wilma und Sprotte sind butch4butch &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>Kein Moodboard dieses Mal, weil ich jenseits der Zivilisation ohne Wifi bin (mobiler Hotspot ftw!) und außerdem keine guten Bilder gefunden hab, als ich kurz geschaut hab. Oh well.^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es ist alles Melanies Schuld, beschließt Wilma. Weil die drauf bestanden hat, dass sie zum Punsch trinken ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht‘ spielen, und weil sie gleich als allererste Wahrheit Trude gefragt hat: „Hast du schonmal jemanden geküsst?“ Und dann ist Trude rot geworden und hat herumgestottert, und ihr Blick ist immer wieder nervös zu Melanie gehuscht. Melanie hat schließlich die Augen verdreht und klargestellt: „Einen Jungen geküsst, Trude. Mädchen zählen nicht.“</p>
<p>Und als wäre das nicht schon der allerfurchtbarste Moment in Wilmas Leben gewesen, hören die anderen wilden Hühner seither nicht auf, darüber zu reden. Übers Küssen. Übers Jungs küssen und Mädchen küssen. Obwohl Trude nur verschämt mit den Schultern gezuckt hat, genuschelt hat „Oh. Dann nein“, und daraufhin erklärt hat, dass sie keine Lust mehr hat zum Weiterspielen. Egal, wie sehr Melanie gedrängt hat.</p>
<p>Okay, vielleicht ist es auch ein klein wenig Friedas Schuld. Sie war immerhin diejenige, die noch Tage später protestiert hat. „Warum sollten Mädchen nicht zählen?“, hat sie immer wieder angefangen. So als wäre nichts dabei, übers Mädchen küssen zu reden. Egal, wie sehr Melanie versucht hat, dagegen anzureden, Frieda zu erklären, dass es ja wohl was ganz anderes ist, so zum Spaß oder zum Üben seine beste Freundin zu küssen. Egal, wie oft Trude rot angelaufen ist und versucht hat, unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln. Egal, wie oft Sprotte die Augen verdreht und geflucht hat, dass das ja nun kaum so wichtig sein kann, und dass sie sich doch endlich mal aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren sollten, nämlich ihren nächsten Schachzug gegen die Pygmäen.</p>
<p>Eigentlich ist Sprotte am allermeisten Schuld. Findet Wilma. Weil Sprotte schließlich diejenige ist, die aufbrausend verlangt: „Mensch, Wilma, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!“ Eines Nachmittags am Wohnwagen, mitten in schon wieder einer dieser Diskussionen zwischen Frieda und Melanie.</p>
<p>„Ich?!“ Schrecklich genug, dass Wilma sich das alles immer und immer wieder anhören muss. Und jetzt soll sie auch noch ihre Meinung sagen?</p>
<p>Sprotte schaut sie herausfordernd an. Und Wilma schluckt. Wenn es etwas gibt, was sie nicht kann, dann ist es, Sprottes Herausforderungen zu widerstehen. Sie hat dann immer das Gefühl, sie müsste was gegen Sprotte gewinnen – oder viel eher, sie dürfte nicht gegen Sprotte verlieren. Außerdem: wenn sie jetzt nichts sagt, dann macht sie sich verdächtig. Also Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch.</p>
<p>„Woher soll ich denn wissen, was zählt und was nicht, hm? Können wir diesen ganzen Zirkus jetzt endlich mal lassen? Ich weiß eh nicht, was ihr alle habt. Jungs küssen ist genauso überbewertet.“</p>
<p>Wilmas Puls rast durch ihre Adern. Wahrscheinlich hat sie grade was Dummes gesagt, aber sie ist zu trotzig und aufgeladen, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Dafür hat sie später noch genug Zeit. Die ganze Nacht, wenn’s sein muss. Schlafen kann sie sowieso nicht mehr richtig, seit dieses ganze Thema hier angefangen hat.</p>
<p>Es ist plötzlich überraschend still.</p>
<p>Melanie schnaubt spöttisch und verschränkt die Arme. Die anderen drei starren Wilma an, irgendwo zwischen Schreck über Wilmas Lautstärke und ein paar Fragezeichen im Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Was denn?!“, fährt Wilma Melanie an, weil es einfacher ist, auf ihren Spott zu reagieren als auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen.</p>
<p>Melanie hebt eine Augenbraue. „Weil du dich so gut mit Jungs küssen auskennst, was.“ Es ist nicht mal eine Frage.</p>
<p>Wilma verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und presst ihre Lippen zusammen. Das wird sie nicht mit einer Antwort würdigen. Geht doch Melanie nichts an, dass sie letzten Sonntag nach dem Gottesdienst Ricky aus der Parallelklasse beiseite gezerrt und ihn hinter dem großen Kastanienbaum neben der Kirche geküsst hat. Nur, um was zu testen. Geht doch niemanden hier was an, dass der Test erfolglos war.</p>
<p>„Ich meinte“, fährt da Sprotte scharf dazwischen, als Melanie Luft holt, „Wilma, dass du den anderen endlich erklären sollst, dass der aktuelle Racheplan gegen die Pygmäen wichtiger ist als dieser ganze bescheuerte Kram.“</p>
<p>Wilma wird blass. Mist. Das hätte sie sich eigentlich denken können.</p>
<p>„Aber anscheinend“, fährt Sprotte in giftigem Ton fort, „bin ich hier die Einzige, die nicht von diesem ganzen Knutsch-Quatsch völlig benebelt ist. Also wenn ihr das unbedingt ausdiskutieren müsst, dann ohne mich!“</p>
<p>Damit hätte die Sache erledigt sein können. Sprotte hätte wegstapfen können, Wilma hätte das Thema wechseln können, sie hätten einfach alle nie wieder drüber reden können, aber natürlich kann es nicht so einfach sein. Weil Wilma ihre verdammte Klappe nicht halten kann.</p>
<p>„Dann hau halt ab, wenn du Schiss hast!“</p>
<p>Sprotte, schon auf halbem Weg zur Wohnwagentür, wirbelt herum und fährt Wilma an: „Schiss?! Ich hab‘ keinen Schiss, kapiert?“ Ihr zornverzerrtes Gesicht ist auf einmal nur Zentimeter von Wilmas entfernt. Wilma schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals, ihre Gedanken überschlagen sich, mit Sprotte so nah. das einzige Wort, was in dem Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf heraussticht wie eine Messerspitze ist <em>Küssen</em>. <em>Küssen</em>. <em>Küssen</em>.</p>
<p>Wilma ist eingefroren. Sprotte bebt starr, sie weicht nicht zurück. Melanie entfährt ein überfordertes „Was…?“, und Trude schnappt hörbar nach Luft.</p>
<p>Es braucht Friedas Hand auf Sprottes Schulter, und ein ruhiges: „Okay, ihr beiden Streithennen, jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein.“</p>
<p>Erst dann macht Sprotte einen Schritt zurück und Wilma fühlt sich langsam, als könnte sie wieder atmen.</p>
<p>Für eine kurze Sekunde hatte sie befürchtet, dass Sprotte sie küssen würde, einfach so. Vielleicht, um was zu beweisen. In Wilmas Gedanken hat es… nicht wirklich Sinn ergeben, Sinn ist das falsche Wort, aber. Es war das einzige, woran sie denken konnte.</p>
<p>Der Schreck über diesen Gedanken steckt ihr noch lange in den Knochen, und ist der Grund dafür, warum sie in dieser Nacht kaum Schlaf abkriegt. Nichts anderes ist so präsent in ihrem Kopf, nicht die betretene Stille im Wohnwagen danach, nicht ihre Flucht nach Hause kaum fünf Minuten später, die benebelte Fahrradfahrt, in der sie nicht nach links oder rechts geschaut hat, nur auf Autopilot war.</p>
<p>Was, wenn Sprotte sie geküsst hätte?</p>
<p>Und deshalb ist es umso überfordernder, als es am nächsten Morgen, einem Samstag, beim Frühstück an der Haustür klingelt und Wilmas Mutter sie zum Aufmachen schickt. Und da Sprotte steht. Wilma klappt die Kinnlade nach unten.</p>
<p>„Wir müssen reden“, sagt Sprotte, lässt ihr Fahrrad in den Vorgarten fallen und schiebt sich an Wilma vorbei ins Haus.</p>
<p>Es ist eine Katastrophe. Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen kann nach einer Nacht, in der sie wach gelegen und übers Sprotte küssen nachgedacht hat, ist, dass Sprotte in aller Frühe vor ihrer Haustür auftaucht.</p>
<p>Und wie sie das ihrer Mutter erklären soll, weiß Wilma erst recht nicht.</p>
<p>Aber da scheint ihr Sprotte schon zuvorzukommen. „Guten Morgen, Herr und Frau Irrling“, sagt sie in einem gezwungen klingenden Singsang. Wilmas Mutter spitzt schon ihre Lippen und setzt an zu einem abschätzenden „Charlotte –“, aber Sprotte schiebt schnell hinterher: „Tut mir leid für die frühe Störung, aber ich muss dringend was mit Wilma klären. Wegen unserer Hausaufgaben.“</p>
<p>‚Hausaufgaben‘ scheint das magische Wort zu sein, denn obwohl Wilmas Mutter immer noch skeptisch aussieht, nickt sie. „Aber nicht so lange, ja?“</p>
<p>Sprotte ist schon in Wilmas Zimmer verschwunden, deshalb bleibt Wilma nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken, zu schlucken und Sprotte zu folgen.</p>
<p>Da stehen sie nun, in Wilmas Zimmer, und starren sich beide an. Wilma mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür und weichen Knien. Sprotte mit wirren Haaren und Schatten unter den Augen, fast so, als hätte sie auch zu wenig Schlaf abgekriegt. Sie ist kein Morgenmensch, das weiß Wilma genau.</p>
<p>„Was für Hausaufgaben?” fragt sie schließlich, als Sprotte keine Anstalten macht, was zu sagen. <em>Sei nicht albern</em>, sagt sie sich selbst. Sie ist hier die einzige, deren schlaflose Nacht mit kreisenden Gedanken an diesen ‚Knutsch-Quatsch‘ bestand, wie Sprotte es genannt hat. Natürlich ist Sprotte nicht deshalb hier.</p>
<p>Sprotte schüttelt wild den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Ich bin nur hier, um was zu klären.“</p>
<p>„Das hast du schon gesagt.“</p>
<p>Wilma wartet lange. Sprottes Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich, fast so, als wäre sie gerannt, und ihre Augen glitzern gefährlich. Es scheint sie eine Menge Überwindung zu kosten, aber endlich sagt sie: „Ich bin keine Schisserin.“</p>
<p>„Das hast du auch schonmal gesagt.“ Wilma will wirklich nicht mehr darüber reden. Wieso kann Sprotte es nicht einfach lassen?</p>
<p>„Ich meine“, presst Sprotte mit Nachdruck hervor, „ich hab‘ keinen Schiss vorm Küssen.“</p>
<p>„Schön.“ Wilma zuckt mit den Schultern. Ihre Hände fangen an zu schwitzen. Das kann doch nicht wirklich der Grund sein, warum Sprotte hier ist. „Ich auch nicht. War’s das?“</p>
<p>Sprotte schluckt. “Du meintest… Du hast doch nicht wirklich einen Jungen geküsst, oder?“</p>
<p>Sie klingt so ungläubig. Wilmas wackelige Gefühle legen einen Schalter um – sie wird richtig wütend. Wütend ist sicherer als das andere. Ist es denn so schwer, sich das vorzustellen? Dass Wilma einen Jungen küsst? Warum? Sieht sie nicht aus wie jemand, der küsst? Oder ist es der ‚Jungs‘-Teil, der Sprotte stutzig macht? Sieht man Wilma etwa irgendwas an?</p>
<p>„Und wenn’s so wäre?“ fragt sie herausfordernd. Sie muss erst wissen, was Sprotte denkt, bevor sie zu viel verrät.</p>
<p>„Pah!“ macht Sprotte. „Als ob du dich das trauen würdest.“</p>
<p>Ach. Darum geht es also. Sprotte hält Wilma für eine Schisserin. Na, der wird sie’s zeigen.</p>
<p>„Also, wenn du’s genau wissen musst, ich hab‘ schonmal einen Jungen geküsst. Ist doch ein Klacks. Aber jede Wette hast du noch nie einen geküsst.“</p>
<p>Das scheint Sprotte tatsächlich für einige Augenblicke sprachlos zu machen. Schwer schnaufend steht sie vor Wilma und starrt sie an, als würde sie Wilma am liebsten in Stücke reißen. Früher hatte Wilma vor diesem Blick Angst. Inzwischen denkt sie, es ist vielleicht Sprotte, die Angst hat. Wilmas Herz schlägt trotzdem schneller.</p>
<p>Vor allem, als Sprotte endlich ihre Worte wiederfindet.</p>
<p>„Pah!“ macht sie noch einmal, dann sagt sie: „Du hast Recht. Jungs küssen ist ein Klacks. Kann ja jeder. Ich wette, du hast noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst.“</p>
<p>Wilma schnappt nach Luft. Spinnt Sprotte jetzt komplett? „Aber du, oder was?!“</p>
<p>Sprotte starrt sie an, ihre Unterlippe bebt. Sie sagt nicht ja, aber sie sagt auch nicht nein.</p>
<p>„Hast du, oder hast du nicht?“ Wilma bemerkt selbst den alarmierten Tonfall in ihrer Stimme. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass das hier gerade alles heftig eskaliert, und auch, wenn sie die Antwort auf ihre eigene Frage vielleicht gar nicht wissen will, braucht sie irgendeine Gewissheit, an der sie sich festhalten kann. Schlimm genug, dass sie davon ausgehen muss, dass Melanie und Trude sich schonmal geküsst haben. Sie muss einfach nur wissen, ob Sprotte… dass Sprotte nie…</p>
<p>„Ich hab‘ schon mal, kapiert?“, beißt Sprotte da zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Sogar zweimal.“</p>
<p>Wilma schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Wusste sie doch, dass sie die Antwort nicht wissen will. „Nie im Leben!“, keucht sie hervor. Vielleicht lügt Sprotte ja auch. „Wen?“</p>
<p>„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“ Sprottes Ohren laufen knallrot an, ihre Stimme zittert ein wenig.</p>
<p>„Also hast du nicht.“ Wilma sieht das als Beweis. Sonst könnte Sprotte ja einen Namen nennen. „Weil du halt eben doch eine Schisserin bist!“</p>
<p>Mit zwei langen Schritten steht Sprotte plötzlich vor ihr und packt sie am Kragen. „Ach ja?“, knurrt sie Wilma an, direkt ins Gesicht. Und dann küsst sie Wilma.</p>
<p>Erst ist es kein Kuss, nicht wirklich. Nur Sprottes vor Wut zitternde Lippen, gegen Wilmas gepresst, und Wilmas Zähne, die von dem Aufprall fast wehtun. Für eine endlose Sekunde oder zwei bewegen sie sich beide nicht. Und dann werden Wilma sehr kurz aufeinanderfolgend zwei Dinge klar.</p>
<p>Erstens: Das hier ist nicht wie mit Ricky.</p>
<p>Und zweitens: Wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher macht, dann hat Sprotte gewonnen. Und noch schlimmer, dann hat Wilma verloren.</p>
<p>Also packt Wilma Sprotte an den Hüften und zieht sie an sich, und küsst zurück, so gut sie kann. Es ist furchteinflößend, das furchteinflößendste, was Wilma je getan hat. Und es ist auf eine Art so wunderbar, dass sie heulen könnte. So wunderbar, dass sie will, dass es niemals aufhört. So wunderbar, dass es egal ist, dass sie beide nur was zu beweisen haben, dass Sprotte sich ihr nur deshalb so entgegenlehnt, weil sie genauso wenig verlieren kann wie Wilma, nur deshalb so seufzt, weil… keine Ahnung, warum, aber es hat bestimmt auch irgendwas mit Gewinnen und Verlieren zu tun, Wilma kann nicht darüber nachdenken, es ist einfach so. Wunderbar.</p>
<p>„Wilma!“, ertönt da plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus dem Flur, viel zu nah an Wilmas Zimmertür. Wilma und Sprotte stolpern gleichzeitig zurück, so weit weg voneinander, wie es in Wilmas kleinem Zimmer nur geht. „Dein Toast wird kalt!“</p>
<p>Wilmas Hände zittern. Wilmas Alles zittert.</p>
<p>„Ja!“, ruft sie zurück, so ruhig sie kann. „Wir sind schon fertig!“</p>
<p>Sprotte starrt sie an, als müsste sie eine richtig schwere Matheaufgabe lösen. Wilma starrt zurück, weil sie auch nichts mehr versteht.</p>
<p>Und dann durchquert Sprotte das Zimmer zur Tür, dreht sich noch einmal um, sagt: „Siehst du? Ich bin keine Schisserin!“ und dann haut sie ab. Genauso außer Atem, wie sie hier reingeplatzt ist.</p>
<p>Und Wilma fürchtet, sie kann nie wieder irgendwem unter die Augen treten. Nicht ihren Eltern am Frühstückstisch, nicht den anderen wilden Hühnern, die an all dem Schuld sind, vor allem nicht Sprotte, die am meisten Schuld ist.</p>
<p>Weil Wilma gerade ihren ersten Kuss hatte. Mit Sprotte. Weil der mit Ricky nicht zählt.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Frieda und Melanie: Puzzleteile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frieda ist nicht zu Melanie gegangen, um sie zu trösten - Melanie ist diejenige, die sich zu entschuldigen hat. Immerhin war sie es, die Wilma all diese hässlichen Sachen an den Kopf geworfen hat, als sie herausgefunden hat, dass Wilma und Leonie ein Paar sind. Aber vielleicht wird es ihnen allen ein bisschen besser gehen, wenn Melanie sich ein bisschen was von der Seele reden kann.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Das hier war schwierig zu schreiben, weil ich irgendwie einerseits den Büchern gerecht werden wollte und andererseits dann nach nochmaligem Lesen/Anhören von "und die Liebe" beschlossen habe, dass es mir doch alles zu heftig ist, was Melanie da von sich gibt. Letztendlich habe ich ein wenig offen gelassen, was Melanie genau gesagt hat, aber. Ja. So heftig wie im Buch war es in dieser Fic jedenfalls nicht. Dafür liebe ich Melanie zu sehr, um mir das anzutun.^^</p><p>Aber ja, Setting ist ziemlich canon compliant in "und die Liebe" (Buch, nicht Film), und Frieda ergreift extra Initiative, nachdem sie mit den anderen beiden bei Wilma war.</p><p>Oh, <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/644184741747277824/h%C3%BChnerk%C3%BCsse-kapitel-6-frieda-und-melanie-frieda">hier</a> ist noch das Moodboard zum Kapitel! Und jetzt viel Spaß!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu trösten.“ Die Worte kommen Frieda nur schwer über die Lippen, jetzt, wo sie Melanie da so verheult hocken sieht. Im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett, ein kleines Kissen an sich gedrückt. Aber was sein muss, muss sein.</p><p>Melanie sieht sie kaum an. Sie schnieft nur, wischt sich ihre gerötete Nase am Ärmel ihres Pullis ab – eine so un-Melli-hafte Geste, dass es Frieda fast ein wenig aus der Bahn wirft – und fragt schließlich leise: „So? Warum denn dann?“</p><p>Frieda seufzt und lässt sich neben Melanie aufs Bett sinken. „Ich bin hier“, erklärt sie, so ruhig sie kann, „um dir die hier zurückzugeben.“ Sie zieht aus der Brusttasche ihres Kleids Melanies Halskette mit der Hühnerfeder – die, die sie so dramatisch ausgezogen hat, vorher im Wohnwagen – und lässt sie in Melanies Schoß fallen.</p><p>Melanie schaut sie fragend an.</p><p>„Wilma braucht uns jetzt“, sagt Frieda geradeheraus. „Alle von uns. Deshalb will ich, dass du zu ihr gehst und dich bei ihr entschuldigst.“</p><p>Das ist es, was Melanie endgültig zum Schluchzen bringt. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, ihre Schultern beben mit jedem Atemzug. Es fällt Frieda schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Zum einen ist sie zum Trösten gemacht und kann keine Tränen sehen, ohne etwas dagegen zu tun. Zum anderen ist sie auch wütend auf Melanie, die diese Schwäche von Frieda nur zu gut kennt. Frieda fühlt sich fast ein wenig manipuliert, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob Melanie das mit Absicht macht.</p><p>Nein, Melanie wird keinen Trost von ihr bekommen. Zumindest nicht, solange sie sich nicht entschuldigt.</p><p>„Ich hab‘ so furchtbare Sachen gesagt!“ wimmert Melanie in ihre Hände hinein. „All dieses schreckliche Zeug, und jetzt denkst du sicher –… und Wilma… Ich hab‘ das doch alles gar nicht so gemeint!“</p><p>„Was davon?“, fragt Frieda mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Melanie hat eine ganze Menge furchtbare Sachen gesagt. Zum Beispiel, dass sie Wilma aus der Bande haben will, weil sie nicht will, dass die anderen über sie reden. Oder dass Wilma verklemmt ist. Oder, was sie über Mädchen wie Wilma und Leonie denkt. Und das Gesicht, das sie gemacht hat, als sie gesagt hat „Man könnte meinen, ihr wärt ineinander versch-…“ Als würde ihr schlecht werden bei dem Gedanken.</p><p>Melanie schluchzt noch eine ganze Weile. Frieda knetet ihre Hände und schaut aus dem Fenster, auf die Birke hinter Melanies Haus. Sie bleibt standhaft. Es war gut, denkt sie, dass sie alleine hergekommen ist. Sprotte wäre schon längst explodiert, und Trude hätte sich sofort weichklopfen lassen.</p><p>Und irgendwann wird Melanie endlich ruhiger. Lässt ihre Hände sinken, sieht Frieda immer noch nicht an, aber versteckt immerhin ihr Gesicht nicht mehr. Nimmt ein zerknülltes Taschentuch von ihrem Nachttisch und putzt sich ausgiebig die Nase. Danach starrt sie nur noch verloren auf ihre eigenen Hände.</p><p>Frieda wiederholt ihre Frage nochmal. „Was hast du nicht so gemeint?“</p><p>„Na, alles.“ Melanie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab doch nichts gegen… also, ich denke ja auch nicht wirklich, dass… und ich mag Wilma! Natürlich will ich, dass sie in der Bande bleibt! Und ich will auch in der Bande bleiben. Es ist nur… aber…“</p><p>„Wieso hast du’s dann gesagt?“</p><p>Wieder zuckt Melanie mit den Schultern. Schon wieder füllen sich ihre geröteten Augen mit Tränen, aber dieses Mal scheint sie sich zusammenzureißen. „Ich hab‘ eins und eins zusammengezählt und plötzlich war ich nicht mehr ich selbst. Oder, nein, das klingt wie eine billige Ausrede. Ich war ich, aber ich hatte mit einem Schlag all die Gedanken im Kopf, die andere Leute haben. Mein Vater, oder meine Schwester. Die Jungs aus der Zehnten. Alle, irgendwie. Und dann ist das einfach alles so aus mir rausgesprudelt, obwohl es gar nicht meine Gedanken waren. Verstehst du?“</p><p>Ja, Frieda versteht das, ein bisschen. Sie nickt. „Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung.“</p><p>„Ich weiß.“ Endlich blickt Melanie sie an. Rote Augenränder, rote Nase, bleiches Gesicht. „Ich werd‘ mich bei Wilma entschuldigen, versprochen. Und bei den anderen. Tut mir leid.“</p><p>Frieda atmet erleichtert aus. Erst jetzt, wo er fällt, bemerkt sie, wie groß der Stein war, der auf ihr Herz gedrückt hat. Die Angst, dass Melanie, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, solche Dinge sagen, sowas denken könnte… Frieda läuft es plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Wahrscheinlich wird sie selbst eine Weile brauchen, um Melanie wirklich zu verzeihen – egal, wie sehr Melanie es gemeint hat oder nicht.</p><p>Sie ist so müde auf einmal. Was für ein furchtbarer Tag. Sie kann es kaum abwarten, nach Hause zu gehen, Luki zu knuddeln, und sich dann mit einer Tasse Tee und einem guten Buch in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen. „Gut.“ Sie tätschelt Melanies Unterarm und will gerade aufstehen, da hält Melanie sie fest.</p><p>„Ich hab‘ einfach Angst“, sagt Melanie. Ganz leise.</p><p>Frieda seufzt. Ob sie die Energie für dieses Gespräch hat, was auch immer es ist, das weiß sie noch nicht. Trotzdem fragt sie: „Angst vor was?“</p><p>„Um Wilma.“ Melanie beißt sich auf die Lippen. Auf ihren bisher bleichen Wangen bilden sich hektische, rote Flecken. „Ich weiß doch, was alle denken. Was, wenn es rauskommt und sie – ich weiß nicht. Was, wenn sie Wilma weh tun? Vor sowas kann einen niemand beschützen. Ich weiß, Wilma versucht das immer, aber… wir können nicht die ganze Welt verhauen. Ich schon gleich gar nicht.“</p><p>Das überrascht Frieda irgendwie. So viel Sorge von Melanie über Wilma, das ist sie nicht gewohnt. Melanie ist… naja, nicht unbedingt feindselig, das wäre zu viel gesagt; aber Frieda hatte schon öfter den Eindruck, dass Melanie oft nicht so viel Geduld für Wilma und ihre Eigenarten übrig hat. Klar, mit Sprotte ist Melanie auch schon immer so gewesen, und Frieda weiß, dass vieles bei Melanie nur nach außen so harsch wirkt und nach innen viel weicher ist. Aber die ganzen Seitenblicke, die Melanie Wilma ständig zuwirft, die frustrierten Grimassen, die Art, wie sich Melanie manchmal schon an irgendwas festgebissen hat, was Wilma gesagt oder getan hat… und dann natürlich alles von vorher am Wohnwagen. Frieda hat sich schon öfter gefragt, ob Wilma und Melanie wirklich Freundinnen sind. Oder ob sie es wären, wenn es die wilden Hühner nicht gäbe. „Oh.“</p><p>Melanie presst verlegen die Lippen aufeinander. Ein wenig sieht sie so aus, als würde sie zurücknehmen wollen, was sie gesagt hat, aber dann atmet sie stattdessen tief durch und fügt mit zitternder Stimme hinzu: „Und ich weiß, das ist jetzt vielleicht total egoistisch und so, aber. Ich hab‘ auch Angst um mich. Was passiert, wenn jemand was Gemeines über Wilma sagt, und ich den Mund nicht aufkriege. Oder was passiert, wenn ich sie verteidige. Was dann alle über mich denken.“</p><p>„Oh.“ Frieda legt den Kopf zur Seite. Mehr und mehr entsteht in ihr ein Bild, das irgendwie Sinn ergibt. Noch nicht ganz, es ist wie ein Puzzle – es fehlen noch zu viele Teile. Aber mit jedem Satz, den Melanie sagt, klicken die einzelnen Teile in Friedas Kopf zusammen. „Was glaubst du denn, würden sie dann denken?“</p><p>Melanie schluckt. Dann presst sie sich ihre Finger gegen die Lippen. Dann sieht sie für einen Moment so aus, als würde sie anfangen wollen, an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen – aber im letzten Moment ertappt sie sich dabei, ballt stattdessen ihre Hände zu Fäusten, verschränkt die Arme und vergräbt die Fäuste unter ihren Achseln. „Dass ich auch eine von denen bin. Eine Mädchenküsserin.“</p><p><em>Mädchenküsserin</em>. So ein bescheuertes Wort. Konnte Frieda noch nie leiden. Wer auch immer sich das ausgedacht hat, hatte absolut Unrecht damit, es wie was Furchtbares klingen zu lassen. „Und was wäre daran so schlimm?“ fragt Frieda. Vielleicht klingt sie ein wenig trotzig dabei.</p><p>„Dass sie recht haben könnten.“ Melanie sagt es so schnell, als würde sie sich selbst damit überrumpeln. Vielleicht, als hätte sie das längst schon gedacht und als würde es ihr schon seit Ewigkeiten auf der Zungenspitze liegen. Oder vielleicht, als wäre es ihr noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, aber jetzt, wo alles Schritt für Schritt darauf zugeführt hat, steht sie vor der Antwort und starrt sie genauso verschreckt an wie Frieda.</p><p>„Ach, Melli“, seufzt Frieda. Sie weiß nicht so recht, ob sie lachen oder die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen soll. Da hat sie es, das letzte Puzzleteil. Sie nimmt Melanies Hände in ihre, so sicher und bestimmt sie nur kann, bevor sie sagt: „Vorm Mädchen küssen muss man doch keine Angst haben.“</p><p>Und plötzlich weint Melanie wieder. Frieda ist ein wenig überrumpelt davon, wie schnell und zahlreich und wie still die Tränen aus Melanies Augenwinkeln kullern, und sie lässt eine von Melanies Händen los, damit sie sich die Tränen wegwischen kann.</p><p>„Entschuldige“, stammelt Melanie. „Entschuldige, ich – …“ Über ihr Gesicht huschen in schneller Abfolge ein Lächeln, ein Stirnrunzeln, ein verlegener Ausdruck und dann noch ein Lächeln. „Glaubst du das wirklich?“</p><p>Frieda nickt. Sie ist selbst mit einer ganzen Menge durcheinanderwirbelnder Gefühle in sich drin beschäftigt, aber sie will, dass Melanie das weiß. „Wirklich.“ Und dann führt sie Melanies Hand nach oben, die, die sie noch festhält, und hält Melanies Blick fest. „Schau“, sagt sie leise, und als Melanie sich nicht rührt, die Hand nicht wegzieht, sondern einfach weiter nervös lächelt, drückt Frieda ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. An der weichen Stelle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.</p><p>Melanie atmet aus. Sie starrt ihre Hand an, als könnte sie den Kuss dort sehen, als wäre er ein sichtbares, greifbares Ding, das Frieda ihr gegeben hat. „Das ist nicht das Gleiche“, sagt sie leise. Sie klingt selbst kaum überzeugt. Mit einem Mal muss Frieda an den ganzen Zoff denken, den sie mit Melanie hatte, vor einem Jahr oder so. Darüber, ob es gilt oder nicht, wenn man ein Mädchen küsst. Zum Üben, oder aus welchem Grund auch immer. Auch das passt auf einmal in das neue Bild von Melanie, das Frieda jetzt sehen kann.</p><p>Vielleicht hilft da nur eins. „Ich kann dich auch richtig küssen, wenn du willst.“ Wenn Frieda nur einen Moment genauer darüber nachdenken würde, was sie da sagt oder was hier gerade passiert, dann würde vielleicht alles anfangen, sich zu drehen. Deshalb denkt sie jetzt lieber nicht nach. Sie hofft, dass Melanie das auch nicht tut.</p><p>„Wirklich?“ fragt Melanie. Ihre Augen sind geweitet. Vielleicht ist sie jetzt zu überrumpelt, um zu weinen. Von Frieda, von dem allem hier. Vielleicht sogar von sich selbst, denn als Frieda nickt, lehnt sie sich ruckartig nach vorn, presst ihre Lippen gegen Friedas, und friert dann ein.</p><p>Frieda muss lachen, gegen Melanies Lippen, und lehnt sich ein wenig zurück, um Melanie die Haare und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Entspann dich. Ist alles okay.“</p><p>Und dann küsst sie Melanie richtig. So, dass es zählt. Ganz sanft, mit einer Hand in ihrem Nacken, der anderen immer noch in Melanies, und in den Kuss legt sie, so gut sie kann, immer und immer wieder die Botschaft: <em>Es ist okay. Wir sind okay. Du bist okay.</em></p><p>Melanie blinzelt ein wenig desorientiert, als sie sich von Frieda löst.</p><p>Kann Frieda verstehen. Sie kommt ja selbst nicht so ganz mit. „Gut?“ fragt sie. Plötzlich fühlt sie sich schüchtern.</p><p>„Gut.“ Melanie nickt. Sie räuspert sich, zieht ihre Hand aus Friedas. Fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, zupft verlegen an ihren Pulliärmeln. „Ich weiß nicht, was… Frieda? Was heißt das jetzt?“</p><p>Himmel, ja. Vielleicht hätte Frieda doch ein wenig nachdenken sollen, bevor sie einfach so Melanie geküsst hat. Vielleicht hätten sie noch ein wenig mehr reden sollen. „Das heißt“, sagt sie langsam, und wählt jedes ihrer Worte mit Bedacht. Sie hofft, dass sie keinen Schaden angerichtet hat mit dieser ganzen Sache hier. „Das heißt, dass ich dich gern hab‘ und dass du keine Angst haben musst. Nicht, solange du mich und Wilma und die anderen hast. Wir sind alle Freundinnen, ja? Und wir halten zusammen. Wir beschützen uns alle, gegenseitig. Okay?“</p><p>Für einen Moment hält sie den Atem an. Hofft, dass Melanie sie nicht falsch verstanden hat. Hofft, dass ihre Worte alles wieder geradebiegen, was vielleicht geradegebogen werden muss.</p><p>Und dann lächelt Melanie. „Okay.“ Sie wischt sich mit der Hand über die Augen, dann nickt sie. „Du bist eine echt gute Freundin, Frieda.“</p><p>Frieda lächelt zurück. Flüchtig kommt ihr der Gedanke, dass sie das alles hier auch Maik erzählen sollte – aber darüber kann sie sich heute beim besten Willen nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen. Sie ist sich sicher, dass er es verstehen wird; im Gegensatz zu ihr ist er nicht gerade der eifersüchtige Typ, und wenn Frieda ihm die Situation erklärt, dann… aber darum wird sie sich morgen kümmern.</p><p>„Sprich‘ mit Wilma, ja?“ sagt sie stattdessen, und jetzt rafft sie sich wirklich endlich auf. Zu Hause wartet ihr Bett und ein guter Roman auf sie. Es wird höchste Zeit. „Sie wird sich freuen, bestimmt. Aber gib ihr vielleicht noch Zeit bis morgen?“</p><p>Melanie nickt. „Danke.“ Sie zupft an einer ihrer Locken herum und sieht aus, als gäbe es viel, worüber sie nachdenken will.</p><p>Frieda zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt. „Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>